New Family
by electrogirl88
Summary: 2007 movie somewhat...Shell has a thing for vehicles, but when she helps Sam pick out his car she starts to get this wierd vibe. Next thing she knows she's turned into something else and becoming part of a new family. BumblebeexOC
1. New Car

-1**Chapter 1**

I sat on my black and yellow flamed motorcycle next to Mr. Witwickey as we waited for Sam to come out of the school. Anyone would have thought he would have been out by now since he was going to get his first car. Just as I was about to take off Sam jumped in front of me.

"Shell wait!" I hit the brakes and popped up on the front wheel. Sam just smiled at me sheepishly as I just glared at him. "You gotta help me get my car! You know which are the goods ones!"

I just nodded and watched him walk over to his dad. As they started of I gave the bike gas and chased after them. The warm summer breeze made my long brown braid fly behind me whipping in every direction along with my clothes. We were soon in town and slowing down.

I lifted an eyebrow as I followed the car into a Porsche dealership. Mr. Witwickey was to cheap to get him this kind of car... So what were we doing here. I slowly followed behind glancing at all the nice cars that I would love to take apart. Then when I looked forward I saw Mr. Witwickey laughing and Sam scowling, he obviously drove through here as a joke.

As they drove around the corner I sped after them only to have a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes be right in front of me. I slammed on the brake and jerked forward like earlier with Sam. I went to glare at the car but was stunned to see that there was no drive.

_How the hell is there no driver?_

It sped off and I was left there dazed. Then the sound of honking broke me from my thoughts and I looked to see Sam honking the horn to get my attention as they drove past a green light. I sped off after them when they turned into and old run down dealership.

By the looks of it Sam was arguing with his dad when I walked over to meet them, leaving my bike parked by the car.

"Have you ever seen '40 Year Old Virgin'?" Sam questioned his dad. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Yah…"

"That's what this is," he said, pointing to an old rusty car then pointing to another, "and this is 50 year old virgin. Do you want me to live that life?"

"No sacrifice no victory," Mr. Witwicky started but was interrupted by Sam.

"Shell what do you think of this place?" I couldn't help but feel pressured slightly. _Gee thanks Sam…_

"Personally… I'd say this place wants to make me cry…" Then they were arguing again. I put my helmet under my right arm and let out an annoyed sigh. This could take awhile. Then just when I was about to snap I looked over to see the Camaro from earlier.

I starred at it for a second before I finally started walking towards it. Now that I was up close the paint was faded and it was obvious it was 1977 Camaro. I couldn't help but giggle at the air freshener that was a bumblebee that said 'Bee-Otch'.

"What were you some chicks car?" I questioned, setting my helmet on the hood. The black with yellow flames on the helmet seemed to stand out as it sat there. I opened the door and sat in the front seat, looking over the interior. As I came to the steering wheel I saw something in the middle of it and rubbed it. It looked like a head of something. As I stared at it, it seemed to become more and more familiar. As I rubbed it again a wave of exhaustion hit me.

My eyes began to droop as I felt myself start to fall asleep. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and laid my head on the steering wheel. As a few seconds passed a slight purr/vibration came from it. I would have jumped back if it weren't for the calm relaxing feeling I was getting. I smiled as I began to rub the steering wheel with my thumbs, making the purr intensify.

"Shell… are you okay?" I glanced over to Sam and nodded my head. As I pulled away from the wheel I felt the purr stop making me glance at it. "Mind if I check it out?"

I hopped out of the car as Sam got in. I looked over the rest of the car to see what condition it was in. Surprisingly it was pretty good except for the paint job. But I could have fun with that if Sam let me.

"What do you think, Shell?" Mr. Witwicky asked me, knowing I had an opinion in this decision because of Sam bringing me along. I patted the hood and smiled at the little car.

"I'd have to say that it's the best car in this lot and the only one worth driving, because anything else you get will die by the end of the week."

"Hey now! These cars are in good condition! I've had happy people come in and buy a second car!" the black dealer snapped at me.

"That would probably be because their first car DIED!" I emphasized.

"Are you questioning me, Bobby, the mighty car dealer?" he asked all high and mighty.

"How much?" Mr. Witwicky asked, breaking our argument.

"Well, considering the slight classic nature of the vehicle, slick wheels, and the custom paint job-"

"Yah, but the paints faded," Sam started.

"Yah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said standing back up from the window, "five grand."

"Sorry I wont pay over four," Mr. Witwicky countered.

"Alright then out of the car." Next thing I knew Sam was arguing with Bobby.

"They probably shouldn't even pay it for four grand, it's obvious you don't take care of your cars. It'd probably look like a battle field if I got under there and checked it out," I stated glaring at Bobby.

"Missy your starting to get on my last nerve!" Bobby hollered. I snatched my helmet from the top of the car and walked over to my bike. I started it up and was about to drive away when all the windows in the lot shattered and alarms started going off. I smirked as I held my break and let my back wheel spin around, leaving a huge black skid mark, and popped up on a wheelie tell I landed right in front of Bobby, barely keeping my bike from moving forward.

"Like I said. Four grand should be enough." Without a second thought he agreed and Sam was driving home with his new car.


	2. Transformation

-1**Chapter 2**

I leaned against my bike as I waited at the lake for Sam. I really didn't want to be here. A group of guys were starring at me while a few of the others checked me out while nodding there heads. To my dismay I began to get hot and had to take of my leather jacket, revealing a white strapped tank top, plus my tight jeans weren't helping my situation.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I saw Sam pull up with his annoying blonde friend. They hopped out of the car and went to stand on the grass. I just shook my head as Sam's idiot friend started to climb the tree like a retard. Glancing to the Camaro I noticed that there was nothing new done to it. _Sam your such a lazy bum._

I walked up to the car and ran a hand over the hood. Ignoring the slight shaking of the car I walked over to Sam and stood next to him. I glared at Trent as he checked me out.

"Just a question. What's a girl like hanging out with a guy like this," he said, jerking a hand towards Sam.

"Because I hate jocks like you and could beat you any day," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Is that a challenge?" he taunted.

"Sure just be prepared to lose."

**10 minutes later**

I now sat on my bike revving the engine as Trent pulled up next to me. I was beyond pissed now. I glanced over at Trent to see him smirking at me.

"Hey, Bunny! Why don't you give us the start!" Trent yelled to Mikaela. She seemed to roll her eyes as she stood between our two vehicles. She threw her arms down and Trent took off speeding down the road.

I just sat there until Sam yelled at me, "What are you doing! Go before he beats you!"

I hit the gas making my back tire skid in place and make smoke fill the air. Just as Sam was about to complain I took off after Trent. The wind whipped my hair around as I closed in on Trent. I looked in my mirror to see Sam following behind with Mikaela sitting in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

When I glanced forward again Trent swerved in front of me making me hit my brakes. I come to a sudden halt that made me fly over my handle bars. I flew right onto my back and watched the bike get closer and closer. I seemed to be frozen until I realized that I could be killed. I rolled out of the way at the last second and stared up at the sky.

"Shell?!?!" I saw Sam crouch down to me as I just laid there.

"I'm gonna kill him," I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach then to my knees. I looked to my bike to see that it was covered in scratches.

"Hey, you shouldn't move after that fall," Mikaela said. I gave her a slight glare as I jumped up and walked over to my bike.

"Awww, what happened? Did ya take a fall?" Trent mocked from his window, now pulling up next to us. Seeing my bike in this condition didn't make me angry but sad, and I couldn't muster up a glare.

"Trent what is your problem!? You could have killed her!" Mikaela yelled.

"But Bunny she ran into me. She probably just planned it out to make me look bad," Trent countered. I couldn't stand looking at my bike anymore. I jumped on and sped off ignoring the screams behind me. Tears streamed down my face as my braid fell apart and I rode on.

**Cliff**

I sat there with my knees drawn to my chest. My bike laid next to me as I looked out to the sunset.

"I'm sorry dad… I didn't take care of it like I should have." I glanced to the bike to see a blue light coming from my bike. Shakily I approached the vehicle and watched as the light pulsed brighter and brighter. Just when it seemed like it would blind me I finally stood before the bike, and then without thinking I touched the bike.

Electricity shot through me and I felt like I was going to explode. I watched as a blue light lit the veins in my arms, then there was the smell of burning flesh. Time seemed to stop as I gazed down upon myself. Where flesh once was there was black metal with yellow flames and wires. It took awhile but I finally processed that I was the bike.

"Oh my god… what am I?" I questioned without thinking. "I gotta find Sam… but how do I get there like this."

_Wait… I was the bike… so if I'm the bike then I've gotta be able to turn into the bike!_

I closed my _eyes _and concentrated, only thinking about the bike. As the sound of grinding metal filled the air I had to focus with all my might. As soon as it stopped though I had to look.

I looked down to see a tire in front of me. Moving forward as if I was going to walk the bike quietly turned on and let the smooth sound of the engine fill the air. _My engine didn't sound this nice before. _I then focused and made a hologram of my old human self, all of this seemed to be coming naturally and I wasn't freaking out like someone should.

**Road**

I flew past cars enjoying the speed. Pulling off the exit and moving onto a few back roads I made it to Sam's house. Sam's car was parked in the driveway and his bedroom light was off. Scanning the area to make sure no one was around I transformed and made a hologram over my now metal skin, making me look human.

"God this is all so weird," I whispered to myself. Walking up to the house I stopped next to the yellow Camaro. For some reason I seemed to have taken a liking to it. "Now I'm some robot. Oh joy!" I went to walk up to the house when the driver door flew open and knocked me off my feet and onto my butt. _OWW! What the hell!?_

The engine started up and it started to drive forward it's door still open. I stared at it for a minute before I finally climbed in. The door slammed shut and we were speeding down the road. I let my hologram cloak fall to reveal my robot form, that's when the car slammed on its breaks. It sat there for a minute before it started driving again. I couldn't help feel connected to the car.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam riding his bike and chasing after us as we crossed some tracks. A train soon blocked my view of Sam. The Camaro came to a stop and sat there for a minute. It's door finally opened and I slowly got out. It began to transform and I stepped back. I watched as a human like robot now stood before me, its hands were placed on its hips as it beamed a light into the sky. It turned its head to me but mine snapped in the other direction as I heard barking.

"Sam…" I whispered. I took off running and transformed my hologram instantly appearing. I raced into the abandoned warehouse and scared the dogs off. When I finally turned to Sam the Camaro appeared behind me, ushering me to move. I did so and then watched as Sam was taken by the cops.


	3. I'm not alone

-1**Chapter 3 **

I followed close behind the Camaro as it began to chase Sam around. It was starting to get on my nerves. I sped up next to the Camaro and matched it's speed. "I'll get him!"

I sped after Sam but stopped when he landed on his back. Mikaela started talking to him and I glanced at him. He didn't seem to noticed me tell I started revving the engine. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank god! You got to help!" Before I could protest he jumped on the bike behind me and twisted the handle making me go forward unexpected.

"Sam you retard!" I slowed down and pulled into a covered area where there were a bunch of junk cars. Sam got off me and while he had his back turned I transformed, putting up my hologram. "Sam we need to talk…"

But before he could respond a police car came up. Next thing I know he's rambling on about how this was the worst day every and his Camaro was chasing him around. The police car started jerking forward as if he was going to run over Sam. "Hey back off!" I yelled and kicked the bumper.

Then to our horror it started to transform. Only this time unlike the Camaro it had red eyes. Sam grabbed me and started running when we were both thrown into the windshield of a car. I groaned and rubbed my head as it started ranting on about Sam's eBay page and a pair of glasses. He went to slam his fist on top of us but I grabbed Sam and threw him into the air. I transformed and caught Sam on my seat taking off.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! YOUR ONE OF THEM!?!?!?!" Sam shouted at me as he held on. We swerved around the corner only to see Mikaela riding after us. Sam jumped off and pulled Mikaela to the ground. I spun around them and transformed real quick, the robot was getting closer.

"Sam we need to get out of here!" I said jumping in front of them. The bot grabbed me and started to squeeze me. Pain started to course through my body and I couldn't hold my scream of pain. Next thing I knew I was tumbling to the ground. I slid across cement and listened as my body became scratched and beat up. I watched Sam run over to me and stand me up.

The Camaro skidded to a stop next to us and I threw Sam and Mikaela inside. Pain shot through my side as I stood up and transformed following behind the Camaro. As I painfully followed behind I got a set of coordinates with the word 'Bumblebee a.k.a Camaro'.

I took off in the direction of the coordinates and found that it lead to an alleyway. I transformed and pain coursed through me. Using the last bit of my strength I pulled myself up to a dumpster, leaning against, and fell asleep.

**Few hours later**

I was slowly being shaken awake and I couldn't help but scream at the pain. I pulled my knees up to my chest and slowly rocked myself back and forth.

"Shell?! Hey it's going be ok!" Sam told me, concern and fear evident in his voice. Slowly I opened my eyes to see more robots standing behind him along with Bumblebee. One was yellow, another was black, then there was a silver one, and finally there was the tallest of them all who had red flames while the rest of him was blue. I shut my eyes tight as I shakily stood to my feet, ignoring Sam's protest, and leaned against the dumpster. After everything was silent for a minute I slammed my back into the dumpster. "What are you doing!"

"Ratchet, what's wrong with her?" the tallest of them asked. I watched as the yellow bot known as Ratchet scanned me with a green light.

"I don't know sir… it seems there is a force field blocking me from getting any information… human technology cant do this, Optimus." I watched as the tall bot crouched down in front of my, not flinching back at all. Then to everyone's surprise I started laughing.

"Guess what Sam! I completely forgot what today was!" Sam seemed confused as he watched me stand up straight. I was acting like there was no pain, which there wasn't anymore.

"What's today?" he asked a little crept out by my laughing.

"Today's the day I'm suppose to go visit my old man…" I said, looking to the ground. Next thing I knew arms were wrapped around me. I was startled to see that it was Mikaela. Before we were in high school we were best friends and she knew what I meant.

"Sam you get those glasses. We'll meet up with you later," she spoke softly not breaking eye contact with me.

"What, no! If she's visiting him then that means I have to go!"

"What'd mean No?!?!" threatened the large black bot, his guns out.

"Just give us 20 minutes. That's all I ask. This is really important," Sam said looking only at Optimus. He shook his head before he finally spoke.

"Alright fine… but we come with," he said sternly. He stood back up straight and watched confused as Sam and Mikaela backed away from me. I couldn't help but smirk as I let my hologram fall and transformed. Sam jumped in Bumblebee, who was in his car mode, while Mikaela jumped on me. With a screech of my tires I took off, along with a bunch of other vehicles behind me.

It all seemed to go by so fast as we sat in front of the headstone. Now it was just Mikaela and me. Sam was off answering the autobots questions the best he could.

"Mikaela… he knew. He knew that I was like those other autobots as you called them. That's why he always told me to take care of my bike and make sure nothing happened to it." Mikaela drew me into her arms as I wrapped mine around her and started to cry. Why was this happening to me? Next thing I knew there was another set of arms and I realized that they were Sam's.

"Shell, you do know that he loved you very much right?"

"Yah… but now it's so hard to believe now that I don't hear him say it everyday as I walk out the door…" I soon drifted off into memories.

"A year before he died… he asked me to take care of you, and make nothing ever happened to you. He kept going on and on about how much he loved you and didn't want you to be alone, Shell. Asking me to take care of you just proves it," he spoke softly and kindly. I couldn't help but smile a sad smile as I worked my way into only Sam's arms, leaving Mikaela to watch. The autobots now stood on the path, making sure not to step on any stones because they knew how precious they were.

"Thank you, Sam Mikaela. And thank you sir for letting me come here," I said glancing up at Optimus. His eyes seemed to show that he had so many questions and so many answers to tell, but he was holding himself back.

"No problem…" he seemed to whisper.

"I'm guessing we need to get those glasses now," Mikaela said. By the look on everyone's face it was obvious that they had forgotten. I now knew everyone and learned why they needed the glasses.

"Just a question… but will I get to blow something up?" I questioned, getting to my feet and in my robot form.

"She hasn't changed at all," I heard Optimus whisper, but I was distracted by Ironhide.

"Do you prefer a boom, or a good clean shot?" Ironhide asked. I started to jump up and down like a child.

"I like a boom!!!!!"

"Well then your gonna want-"

"Ironhide! Knock it off!" Optimus scolded, this only caused Ironhide and me to pout. "Now lets go!" As they began transforming I was already on the rode and on my way to Sam's house. I loved the feel of the speed and the pavement below me, this all seemed so natural.

"In a hurry?" I looked over to see Jazz next to me. While we were comfortable at traveling at this speed it seemed like the others were having trouble keeping up.

"No, I just enjoy the speed. Just because there bigger doesn't mean there better," I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Thank you! At least there is someone who understands me," he said as his motor began to rumble as if happy.

"Well at least there is someone who is gangster in the group!"

"I' as gangsta as the' get!" he spoke with enthusiasm. I just smirked as we sped off, leaving everyone else in our dust.


	4. Visiting Old Family

-1**Chapter 4**

**Okay if you want me to write more then email me saying so. Also I want to start another transformer story but I don't know which autobots to base it on. So if you have any request let me know and I'll get started on it. Plus I'm open for ideas on what to do in my story!**

Everyone else had just arrived at Sam's house and ended the conversation Jazz and I were having. He was telling me stories about Cybertron and I couldn't help but listen intently. Sam now jumped out of Bumblebee and was telling us to wait five minutes. But as soon as he was gone everyone started to transform and walk into Sam's yard. I turned into a human and ran over to Bumblebee who was watching the screen door intently. I listened as Ron started ranting on about chores and jail. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I went and stood next to Sam who starred at me surprised.

"Shell?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Witwicky it's my fault Sam was late. I'm so sorry!" I put on the best act as I could, but I didn't really need to since Ron loved me.

"Well I guess it's ok. But you still need to do all those things you just said Sam!" he countered. Sam nodded vigorously as the autobots now stood in the yard. Sam ran towards them and started panicking as Optimus stepped on the path and then the fountain.

"You couldn't wait five minutes!?!?" Sam accused.

"Sorry," Optimus answered. Next thing I knew Ironhide had his cannons pointed at Mojo.

"He's not a rodent, he's my dog." I watched amused as Ironhide became frustrated. So I started jumping up and down encouraging him to terminate the dog.

"Shell stop encouraging him!!" Optimus snapped at me. I pouted as I plopped down on my butt.

"But I want to see something blow up," I whined. Next thing I knew I was being plucked off the ground by Optimus and set on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"We're not going to blow anything up!" he scolded. "Autobots recon."

I held onto bumblebee as he got close to the window. He couldn't see in but I could and they could spot me any second. "Bee get back there gonna see me!" He seemed to fly back as a response and I went tumbling to the ground. Luckily he caught me right before I collided with the ground, then gently put me back on his shoulder.

Optimus put Mikaela in Sam's room and they began to make a bunch of nose as they started to walk around.

"Guys hold still! Your making to much nose!" I ordered. They seemed to stare and study me, after about a minute of this I began to get nervous. Bumblebee started to let out a soft sound from his vocals that seemed to sooth me. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could. "Thank you, Bee."

As soon as this happened everyone started to make a bunch of nose, except bumblebee. He seemed content and… nuzzling his head inside my arms. It made my smile. But the moment was ruined when Sam started complaining about us making nose.

"Autobots transform," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee seemed to whine as he just sat down on the other side of the house where he wouldn't be seen and leaned up against it. Bee picked me up in his arms and let me sit in his hand. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at his chest as I slowly let my eyes close.

_Have I always been like this… an autobot? Was I ever truly human? I wish things were back to normal… yet I don't. And do I really like this whole robot thing?_

Bumblebee lifted his finger to the human gently, slowly stroking her back. Ever since the day she hopped in his front seat he had wanted to keep her close, and make sure she was safe. She reminded him of his old friend back on Cybertron that he had lost. This time though he wouldn't lose her.

Shell opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle making him love them all the more. "Bee… when this is over will you teach me to be an autobot?" His eyes seemed to brighten as he nodded his head up and down. His spark seemed to skip a beat at the thought of helping her.

"What is this?! My yards not a truck stop!" Sam scolded.

Bee carried me out from around the corner and we watched as Optimus talked with Sam. It was obvious Optimus was trying to hold back his frustration while Sam rambled on. Optimus had more patients than I would in a situation like this.

"Autobots fall back," he ordered. Bee started to walk away when out of no where the ground started to shake. Before I could even comprehend anything I was quickly wrapped in Bumblebee's arms.

He stood there looking at something. It was bugging me not knowing so I slowly peeked my head up and saw that Ratchet was flat on his back with Ironhide hovering over him. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Bee looked down at Shell in his arms as his spark seemed to warm up. Her giggle made him happy and relax. It's been the only happy sound he's heard since the war.

The power shut off down the roads so Ratchet pointed his light in Sam's room. This wasn't helping. I listened as Sam's parents walked in the room and was a little disturbed with there conversation.

Ron walked into the bathroom and could get a clear view of the autobots if he looked.

"Parents," Optimus pointed out, signaling for everyone to move. He went to walk past the window when he noticed Ron standing there and jerked back, making everything shake again. I clutched Bumblebee as Ron told everyone to get under a doorway.

"Quick hide!" Optimus order twirling is finger around in a circle. Bee set me on the ground and crawled under the porch, while Ratchet and Ironhide hid along side the house, and Optimus leaned up against the house. Jazz and I looked around for somewhere to hide. _thanks Bee for taking me with you! _Jazz walked up and peered into the window only to duck down and crawl under the cramped porch.

"Shell! Hide!" Optimus ordered. I looked around frantically when I closed my eyes, not moving an inch.

"Oh no! Look at the yard. It's completely trashed. Judy better call the city we got a blown transformer. Power polls sparking all over the place. Oh man, that's a waste. Trashed, Gone!" Ron grumbled. Once he was gone everyone gathered around.

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide grumbled, "Can I take them out?" Ratchet just jumped by him like a child, encouraging him on.

"You have my permittion, Ironhide!" I told him.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus asked, slightly glancing in my direction.

"Well I'm just saying we could. It's an option," he grumbled. He then turned towards my direction. "Shell, where are you?

"I'm right here," I said jumping up and down. They gathered together and scanned the ground.

"I don't see h'r," Jazz pointed out.

"What'd mean you don't see me? I'm right here!" I said jumping up and down like a maniac. I got an idea and put my middle finger up to them, thinking this was a joke, "Hah, what about now?!"

"I don't even see what she's doing," Ironhide stated. I looked down at myself to see that there was nothing there. All that I could see was the grass that was below where my feet should be.

"Oh my god! Where'd I go?!?!" I said jumping up and down. "Maybe if I smack myself." The Autobots put there hands up to stop me but I didn't notice. I smacked myself on the head, only I did it harder then I thought and fell on my butt. "Ow…"

"There she is!" Ironhide pointed out. Bumblebee quickly picked me up but we had to get out of there at the sound of approaching vehicles.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus ordered.


	5. Oww

-1**Chapter 5**

I was now following behind the black vehicles that held Sam and Mikaela. Optimus ordered me to follow them since I could go unnoticed. They took a turn towards a bridge where I could see the Autobots sitting.

I sped up to where I was next to them and glanced at the driver. I could see Sam and Mikaela smiling at me as I pulled in front of them and skid to a halt in front of them. To my surprise they weren't going to stop. I hit the gas quickly and took off just as Optimus brought his foot down.

I transformed and watched as Optimus pulled the hood off the vehicle and threw it to the side. I jumped slightly as it clattered loudly with the ground. I watched as everyone jumped out of the cars and pulled there guns out. Some pointing them at me while the others pointed them at Optimus.

I watched as one man really started to freak out. His eyes were wide, he was shaking, and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Taking the children was a bad idea," Optimus stated. The man seemed to go over the top and shot his gun. The only thing I could think of was that the gun was pointed at me before it went off.

"Shell!!" Optimus hollered. I fell to my knees and grabbed my shoulder. Searing pain shot down my arm. I've never felt anything like this.

I was plucked off the ground and listened as the agents lost there weapons. I glanced up to see that I was laying in Optimus's hand. Concern and worried stood out in his optics as he looked at me. I looked around again to see the same look in Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz's optics, as they looked at me. Ironhide now kept his guns pointed at the agents.

"Ratchet can you do anything?" Optimus asked.

"She's so small I'd probably make things worse then better," Ratchet answered unwillingly. This so was not my day. Bumblebee got close to me and started to croon soothing noises. I couldn't help but smile a pained smile at him. He seemed to do the same back. "Shell don't move around a lot. I'm going to try something."

He pulled out what looked like a miniature flashlight, only it had no light on the end of it. He pushed it in slightly where the bullet went in, and pushed a button. I felt the wires in my shoulder move slightly and then the sound of a pop. I glanced at it to see that Ratchet had pulled out the bullet. Then to my amazement the wires started to fix themselves.

"How's that?" he asked. I rolled my shoulder around a bit till I was satisfied it wouldn't hurt.

"Good." Bumblebee took me from Optimus and gently started to stroke me, making sure I was okay. "I'm fine Bumblebee," I assured him. He still kept me in his hand as we watched Sam and Mikaela interrogate a certain agent. "Bee put me down."

Reluctantly Bee put me down next to Sam. I approached the older man that Mikaela was making dress down. I put my hologram up just so he would know who I was.

"Well… if it isn't Shell. Thought I saw the last of you. Still angry about what happened to your dad?" he taunted. I should have been angry but a wave of sadness washed over me. I wasn't about to let that show and satisfy him.

"Don't push it Simmons!" I hollered at him. He wasn't able to respond though because helicopters and a bunch of black vehicles were approaching us.

"Optimus incoming!" Jazz bellowed. Jazz rolled into a defensive position while Ironhide slammed his fist onto the ground, sending waves through the ground and stopping the vehicles.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered. I transformed into my bike mode and stopped in front of Simmons, hologram sitting there.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM!?!? I should have known. Forget the kids! get me her!" Simmons hollered towards the phone. I glanced back to see Optimus take off running with Sam and Mikaela. The helicopters went to follow him but stopped and turned towards me.

"oh crap…" I took off as fast as I could not looking back. I stormed down street after street, and maneuvered between cars. All I seemed to be focused on was getting rid of the helicopters in the background.

I ignored the few sirens and kept going. My legs, wherever they were, burned and it felt like my chest was going to explode. _This is to much! I haven't been an Autobot that long. I still need to practice and get used to it! I don't know how much more I can take of this!_

"_**Shell? You there?" **_Optimus questioned over the radio link

"_**Yah I'm a little busy at the moment though!"**_ I swerved onto the sidewalk as I was almost rammed. _These guys show no mercy! Holy Crap!_

"_**If I give you our location do you think you could get away?"**_

"_**Optimus I don't… CRAP!" **_I slammed on my breaks as I was met with a black GMC hood.

"_**SHELL?!?! ANSWER ME!!!!"**_

I transformed the best I could and put up a hologram of some girl from school that looked similar to me. I left a hologram of my alt form in the middle of the road. I stumbled through the crowd as I heard shouts coming from everyone and helicopters hovering over head.

A man ran passed me, slamming into my side and causing me to ram into the wall beside me. I held back my scream the best I could. Instinctively my hand snapped to my side. There was immense throbbing pain. Without being detected I made my way from the scene.

Finally the pain disappeared. I made my way through the shadows as more GMCs passed by. I pushed myself into the shadows the best I could when I spotted Simmons in one of the vehicles. As they drove past I let my hologram down and began walking again. Then to my horror a huge and immense pain shot through me, pulling me to my knees instantly.

I could barely contain the screams that threatened to come out. I couldn't stop my cries and whimpers though.

"_**Optimus… Bee… Jazz… Ironhide… Ratchet… anyone……. HELP ME! AAAAAHHHHHHH"**_


	6. One of Us

-1**Chapter 6**

I now laid in an alleyway away from nose and lights. I was curled in a corner as the pain took over. It felt like something was pulling at my wires and making them stretch unnaturally, and my metal amour felt like it was melting. This felt like torture.

"_**Shell? You there?" **_Optimus asked over the radio sending a huge wave of pain through me.

"_**MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!!!!!"**_ I screamed but didn't let it show on the outside.

"_**Just keep talking to me Shell. The more you talk the sooner someone will arrive."**_

"_**Optimus… just make the pain stop," **_ I whimpered. I felt myself shutter as I wanted to let my tears out so bad.

"_**Just tell me what happened."**_

"_**I got hit by a GMC and flew over them, but this pain isn't from that it's from something- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"**_

"_**Shell?!?! Hey stay with me! Bee's almost to you! Come on keep talking to me!"**_

"_**I just want to go home… I want to go home and find my dad still alive. Optimus, please, make the pain stop. I feel alone."**_

"_**Don't worry I'm on my way." **_ there was a silence till I finally looked out the alley just staring for a minute.

"_**Optimus… are there any deceptions disguised as police cars?"**_ a police car sat a couple blocks down and was sitting there with his headlights pointed towards me. It should have looked like just any other police car, but this one was giving off weird vibes.

"_**Shell don't move! Stay as still as possible! Bumblebee and Ironhide are almost to you!"**_

"_**I'm so tired though…"**_

"_**Don't fall asleep on me girl!"**_ his threat was no use though. My optics dimmed and went off line as the police car slowly approached me.

**Bee**

Bee and Ironhide sped down the road as fast as they could. A few police saw them but didn't bother since they were going so fast. During the whole drive there Bee listened to the conversation between Optimus and Shell. It was tearing him apart knowing that she was in that much pain and he wasn't near her!

Just as Optimus told her not to go to sleep they swerved around the corner to see a police car slowly approaching an alleyway.

"_**Bee it's Barricade! I'll take care of him while you get to Shell!" **_Ironhide told him over the link as he sped ahead. Bee watched as Ironhide rammed into the car's side and sent it rolling a few blocks down.

Ignoring people's shouts and screams, Bee swerved down an alley. It was the same as any other alleyway with all the junk, except for the robot curled up to a wall. Bee quickly transformed and walked over to Shell. He stopped dead in his tracks though. Instead of being a human sized robot she was now more like his size.

She was shaking and trying to hide her face in her arms. The sight of her this miserable and hurt was hurting Bee. He didn't care if he didn't have his voice he was going to make himself talk. He bent down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder while he put the other one on her head, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Bee…" Shell whispered. Her optics slowly came online but were really dim.

"S-Shell… H-h-help is-s on the w-way," Bee forced out. She smiled up at him as her optics lit up. She slowly pushed herself up and looked Bee in the optics. "B-b-be c-careful."

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was a little taken aback but wrapped his arms around her. Just when he thought he couldn't take the space between them he sat down on his butt and pulled her onto his lap, tightening his arms around her, and barring his face in her neck. It seemed like time stopped.

He was unsure if she felt the same way as him. At the moment though he was just worried if she was going to be okay. Then to his surprise she put her head to his neck and started to nuzzle him. It almost seemed like she knew the Cybertronian way of showing affection.

He pulled away slightly when he heard gunfire, but glanced back down at Shell. His orders were to get to her while Ironhide took care of anyone that interfered. Bee looked down at Shell to see her looking the other direction. She looked even more beautiful than before. Shell glanced at him and smiled.

She didn't seem to be in pain anymore. He leaned his forehead against hers while lightly rubbing it back and forth. Her optics became brighter as she smiled and pushed her head back against his, giggling. It almost seemed out of character for her, but that didn't matter. She was safe which made Bee happy.

Her smile began to fade along with her optics though. Bee tried to speak but his vocals denied it, so he made a bunch of crooning noises.

"I'm sorry… Bee… I'm… just so… tired." Shell's grip around him loosened and her optics shut off. Bee tried to use songs from the radio to wake her but everything he played wouldn't work. He slowly picked her up in his arms and walked to the mouth of the alleyway.

He was hidden from eyes by the night, but he could easily see Ironhide approaching him. As Ironhide approached him he had a look of surprise on his face. He slowly reached out and touched Shell's head, rubbing his head back and forth, then glancing at Bee.

"She's one of us now," he whispered.

"_**Optimus this is Ironhide."**_

"_**Optimus here. What is it?"**_

"_**Shell… she's… well you see… okay I don't know how other way to put his, but Shell is one of us."**_

"_**I already knew that, Ironhide."**_

"_**No I mean she is **really **one of us. As in she is now a full grown Autobot." **_There was a silence over the link. Not one Autobot knew what to say.

Shell started to squirm slightly, only to cuddle into Bee and snuggle her head into his shoulder. She seemed so peaceful and unfit to be an Autobot. Bee and Ironhide couldn't help but smile at her. They could all really use someone like her around the team.

"_**Your orders sir?"**_

"… _**we need to get the cube. Sam and Mikaela were taken by the agents, but our main priority is the cube. The deceptions can't get it. I'll send the coordinates of where we'll meet. Autobots rollout!"**_

"Well, Bee, you heard him… he never told us how to get there without being unseen. Bee you think you can wake her up?"


	7. New Master

-1**Chapter 7**

I was now driving down the road with Ironhide behind me and Bee in front of me. I had to copy Bee's form so I was now a black Camaro with yellow flames. It seemed so weird not to be a motorcycle.

"_**We're almost there you two," **_Ironhide told Bee and I. It seemed so weird being apart of this. It almost felt like when my dad was alive…

Out of no where my phone started ringing. Which I found out had morphed with me when I transformed. Now thought it was ringing when the only ones whoever called me were… Sam and Mikaela.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Shell it's me, Sam. We need help. We're at Hoover Dam and the Allspark is here. We need the Autobots to come and get it. Plus Megatron is here," Sam started to ramble. I pushed myself to go as fast as I could go. If my friends needed me I wasn't going to deny it to them, no matter what my orders were. Ironhide and Bee may have had orders to meet with Optimus, but they never said anything about me.

"_**I'll be there in a half an hour, I promise. Just wait for me and don't get hurt or I'll have to kick yours and Mikaela's butts!"**_

"We promise, just hurry please." With that he hung up. Bee and Ironhide were now trying to catch up with me, not knowing why I had taken off.

"_**Shell what are you doing?!?! Slow down!!"**_

"_**Sorry Ironhide! I have to leave you guys for a bit, but I'll be back!" **_Bee was crooning at me in protest but I ignored him and kept driving. I wanted to tell him it was going to be okay… but I wasn't going to lie.

**Dam**

I was now parked on top of the dam where there was a group of agents standing along with Mikaela. I put up my hologram and walked over to her. While the agents looked at me questioningly Mikaela ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your okay. We were worried about you," she whispered in my ear. She was shaking lightly so I rubbed my hand up and down her back, comfortingly.

"Don't worry… I'm okay now."

"Are you Shell?" an agent asked. I gave him a light nod as my acknowledgement, but didn't let Mikaela go. "Then come with us."

"If I come my car comes," I stated firmly.

"Alright get your car and lets go." Mikaela jumped in the car and I followed behind the agents. I glanced at Mikaela to see her checking out the car.

"Where's your bike?"

"I got an upgrade. You like?" I gestured to the car and her mouth dropped. She began to rub her hands along my dashboard… which didn't feel right.

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry." She quickly pulled her hands away which caused me to laugh. The air around me cooled down as I made my way into the dam. People walked all over all dressed differently.

"Come this way! We'll take you to the cube!" Simmons hollered. I hated that man with a passion.

After a few turns and getting past people, a huge cube was before me. Mikaela got out of me, going over to Sam, and I transformed. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cube. It seemed to draw me in, as if pulling me with an invisible force.

I stood before and slowly raised my hands up to it. My fingers seemed to lightly dance across it's surface as an unknown power started to flow through me. The power slowly began to fade along with my consciousness.

My eyes began to 'close' as I watched the cube in my hands. It lit up a light blue that seemed to blind everyone in the room, except for me. I glanced down at myself to see my armor slowly fading away. I wanted to panic and scream for help, but I could do nothing. Finally thinking this was going end, I glanced at the cube one last time.

Only instead of being in my mechanical hands… it was now in my human hands. I was completely human with no clothes or anything mechanical. My hair seemed to dance around me in waves when the light ignited again.

'_why is it doing this?'_

"_Because I belong to you. You're the new master. I don't belong here anymore… But you do. So now my young daughter you will carry the power to the Allspark within you. Be careful and take care of your family"_

The voiced slowly faded out along with the light. The power left me and I was now weak. The Allspark dissolved into little balls of light and into my skin.

"Yes… mother…" with that the darkness took over.


	8. Brother

-1**Chapter 8**

It felt like I was floating in a pool of darkness. I felt weak and like there was no hope. When I went to walk I just started to fall. I screamed for help and reached out, but no one was there or listening.

Finally when I thought I couldn't take it anymore there was a flash of light. My lungs were filled with air, which was painful and full of dust. Then my eyes flew open. I saw the blue sky above me and tattered and beaten buildings. I rolled over and could feel the concrete and rocks scrape my skin… _Wait skin?_

I glanced down at my hands to see that they were human. Instinctively I reached up to my face and felt that I was skin. I reached for my hair only to find that it was EXTREMELY long and wavy. My fingers brushed through the now silky blonde/brown hair.

_What happened to me? Why am I on the ground?_

Fearful and agonized cries filled the area. Slowly I rose to my feet and began to walk down the crumbled road. Screams and shouts seemed to cloud my mind as I slowly began to jog. Then I focused on one sound and took off running.

I was running as fast as I could, making my lungs burn like fire. Looking down at the ground, I saw that I was wearing black cargo like pants along with a yellow like muscle shirt. I ran down the middle of the street while people ran the opposite direction.

As I rounded the corner I seemed to freeze. Bumblebee was pulling himself out from under a bus. His legs gone. He was slowly crawling towards Sam, who could do nothing to help his guardian.

"Sam!!! Bumblebee!!!" I screamed. They both snapped their heads in my direction and seemed to look at me amazed. I ran up to them and kneeled down next to Bee while glancing back and forth between the two.

"Shell… you're… you're here. But you disappeared… h-how'd you g-get here?" Sam stuttered out.

"The cube's gone isn't it. It really chose me…" I whispered. Sam and Bee looked at me quizzically. I let out a sigh and then leaned my forehead against Bee. "I promise I'll come back." With a quick kiss to Bee's forehead I took off running down the street.

Sam tried to grab and stop me, with Bee crooning at me in protest, but I kept running. I don't know how far I ran but I just kept running until I ran into someone. I looked up at the top of the buildings to see that Megatron was holding Jazz.

I could see where this was going and began to panic._ I cant let him hurt Jazz. Come on there has to be something I can do!_

"MEGATRON!!!!!!" I screamed. He glared down at me while Jazz seemed to freeze in his grasp. "REMEMBER ME!!! I WAS IN THE DAM WHEN THE ALLSPARK FUSED WITH ME!!!"

I seemed to strike a cord because he tossed Jazz to the side, letting him tumble down the side of the building. "DECEPTICONS!!!! ATTACK!!!"

"Well this isn't good…" I once again started to run down the streets. I looked back to see Megatron glaring down at me. I didn't make it fare before I was scooped up and pulled from the ground.

"Megatron," Optimus said. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Optimus," I whispered. He looked down at me as his eyes widened a little. I noticed he was a little beaten up, so instinctively I put my hands to his chest plate where his spark would be. Closing my eyes, a sensation pulsed down my arms and tingled into the tips of my finger tips.

"Amazing," Optimus whispered to himself. Finally I pulled my hands back and opened my eyes. He looked as good as new and ready to go. "You need to take cover and hide. Go to Jazz, hopefully, he's okay. If he's not I want you to find the next closest Autobot."

"Okay." he set me on the ground and then ran at Megatron. My hands flew to my head and covered me while I crouched to the ground. _This is gonna be fun… NOT!_

I began to maneuver down the street and to where Jazz was tossed. There area seemed to clear quickly of people making me the only one.

"JAZZ!" I yelled. I heard a quiet shift of rubble and looked around me. Across the street Jazz was pulling himself out from a pile of concrete and glass. He only seemed to be slightly hurt but was struggling to get out. Walking over to him, I lightly placed my hand on his. His head snapped up at me, there was slight fear noticeable in his eyes. "Jazz… I'm gonna stay with you."

"Shell… wha happened to ya? Sam and Mikaela… they said ya disappeared." He put his hand out and wrapped it around me. It was as if he was trying to make sure I wasn't going to disappear again. He lightly rubbed his hand along my side.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I'm not going anywhere. Now come on we got to get you out of there." Slowly Jazz began to make his way out of the rubble. I couldn't do much except to tell him to watch out for certain pieces that could crush him.

"SHELL WATCH OUT!" Jazz hollered. I looked down the street to see Optimus and Megatron fighting. Unfortunately Megatron was closer to us than Optimus. I couldn't help but freeze as I watched him pull out a gun and point it at Jazz. "SHELL RUN!"

I ran back over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I said I wasn't going to leave you, and I'm not. Your my brother, Jazz." He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him more, trying to protect me.

We could do nothing but wait for the pain. Then when we heard the shot, instantly bringing tears to my eyes. _Everyone I'm sorry…_ I could feel my heart stop and my breath get caught in my throat. This was really how it was going to end… I wasn't even going to see Bumblebee again.

"Gotcha!" We both snapped our heads in front of us, just as Ironhide pulled us out of the way. Ratchet pulled me off of Jazz and backed into an alleyway. Ironhide soon followed with a weak Jazz.

"Is he going to be okay? Tell me he's going to be okay!" I snapped at Ratchet. Ratchet handed me to Ironhide while he bent down to the passed out Jazz. I only squirmed and tried to crawl out of Ironhide's grasp, almost falling to the ground.

"Would you just hold still!" Ironhide commanded. Just ignoring him, I still tried to make my way to Jazz.

"Ironhide take her to Bumblebee! He'll be able to calm her!" Ratchet said, still working on Jazz. He only stopped to hold me while Ironhide transformed. I still tried to get to Jazz but Ratchet practically threw me in Ironhide.

I could do nothing but watch as we drove away. _Please be okay Jazz._


	9. Accepting and Welcoming

-1**Chapter 9**

Ironhide was now flying down the road. It was obvious he could feel my worry and concern… he just didn't say anything.

I just sat in the front seat, curled up in a ball. _Why did I have to get dragged into this? Why didn't my dad tell me about this?… all I want is for everything to be like it was._

My arms tightened around me at that thought. _How could I think that? I would have never met the Autobots if this didn't happen… I would have never met Bumblebee._

Ironhide was now stopped and waiting for me to get out. I couldn't move though. I feared that if I let myself go everything would fall apart. "Shell… come on. Everything is going to be okay… Bumblebee is right here waiting for you" Tears sprung to my eyes when he said that.

_Flashback_

_I ran into the hospital with Mikaela following behind me. It was dead silent and looked to be disserted._

"_Come on, Shell." Mikaela pulled me over to a desk where a nurse was reading a book. I couldn't help but feel angry with her for just sitting there. "Excuse me can you tell me where Mr. Night's room is?"_

"_You must be Shell-"_

"_No she is," Mikaela cut in, pointing a finger to me._

"_I'm sorry. Shell your father is in room 217. He's in there waiting for you." I didn't wait to see if she had anything to say. I was already walking over to the elevator and pushing floor 3._

_I couldn't help but feel the pain and death in the air. Something wasn't right… and I could feel it._

_I practically ran out the elevator as I turned to walk down the hall. Keeping myself from falling to my knees, I walked down the hall where a group of doctors were talking. They turned to me and ended their conversations instantly._

"_Ms. Night?" one asked. He was the tallest of the group and had green eyes and brown hair._

"_Yah… What's wrong? Where's my father?" I was beginning to panic. Mikaela came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_Ms. Night I'm sorry… your father didn't make it… he spent his last ounce of strength waiting for you." Were they trying to break me. Make me feel like this was my fault?_

"_no… no…no…" that was all I could say or think as I fell to my Knees._

"Ironhide you idiot! Why'd you have to use that sentence!" Mikaela snapped at him. I heard the door open but didn't move. "Shell… hey come on know… Ironhide didn't know. Come on." She slowly pulled me out of Ironhide and instantly wrapped her arms around me. For a second I did nothing until finally I wrapped my arms around her as if my life depended on it. "It's okay… I'm here… I've always been here," she whispered to me so no could hear. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hid myself so no one could see me or my tears.

"S-Shell?" I heard Bumblebee. I slowly pulled away to see him sitting on the back of a tow truck. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of his legs gone.

"Bumblebee!" I cried as I ran to him. As soon as I was in reach he grabbed me and pulled me into a safe embrace. He lightly stroked my side before he pulled me up to his face. As soon as I was close enough I laid my forehead to him and gave him a kiss. I felt him freeze but he began to nuzzle me again. "Bumblebee… I have to finish this…" His optics filled with fear and he tightened to his grip around me. To my surprise he wasn't doing any protesting.

**Bee**

Bee couldn't help but be shocked when Shell kissed him… It was as if she was letting him know something might happen. He began to nuzzle her as he felt her quivering body. "Bumblebee… I have to finish this…" she whispered. He couldn't help but tighten his grip around her. All he wanted was for her to stay here and let him comfort her to tell let her know everything was going to be okay. But he knew she would have to do what she thought was right. All he could do was hope she made it out alive.

**Shell**

He lightly placed me on the ground. "The Allspark gives life… so why can't it take it away?" I saw the surprised look on Ironhide's and Bumblebee's faces. "All I have to do is get close enough to touch him… then wish that I could take his life."

"If you get to close though he'll kill you," Ironhide stated, just having to find a flaw in my plan.

"If it means saving you guys and ending this war… then so be it. It needs to end and it needs to end now!" I lightly closed my eyes and listened to where Optimus and Megatron were fighting. I was locked on there location and ready to teleport. "If anything happens to me… Mikaela thank you for being there when I need you most; Ironhide it was fun knowing you and watching you blow stuff up; and Bumblebee… I love you." With that I closed my eyes and teleported.

When I opened my eyes I was standing between Optimus and Megatron, who were lying on the ground. My hair was flowing around me in waves again and I could feel the Allspark's power. I glanced to Optimus to see a look of wonder and worry in his optics.

"Optimus… It was nice to meet you and know you." I turned to Megatron to see his red raged optics. Slowly I began to approach him. He just growled down at me but was unable to do anything. With a quick glance back at Optimus, who was holding Sam back, I placed my hands on Megatron's spark chamber.

"STARSPARKER!" Optimus yelled. I screamed out in pain as I felt his spark. After awhile it began to slowly lose its power and sink into my skin. It was like nothing I ever felt before. My skin felt like it was on fire and I became instantly weak. Then there was the scream inside my head… it was my scream mixed with Megatron's and it was creating a massive headache.

"Your-r… going… t-to h-have to t-try h-harder than t-that… t-to k-kill m-me," Megatron growled at me. I let out my own growl as I shoved my hands farther into his spark, making me scream even louder. His spark almost seemed mesmerizing as I pulled its life away.

Finally Megatron pulled back from me and clawed at his chest. I stood there panting as my eyes went in and out of focus. Even when Megatron fell to the ground I didn't flinch.

All was silent as everyone gathered around.

On the outside no one could tell there was a battle going on inside of me. I was fighting the Allspark's power that wanted to tear me apart. Using so much of it to kill Megatron was now resulting in it trying to kill me. Parts of me would flinch ever now and then making everyone wonder what was wrong with me.

I heard footsteps but didn't move. All I could do was fight the power the was still burning inside of me.

"_My daughter, Starsparker. Do not fight the power. It will not hurt you, just accept it. I promise you. Now put your hands over your heart." _I did as I was told and waited for what she would tell me to do next. _"Now just think of all your friends and family. All the people you love and care about. This will make the power pure and you won't feel the pain you are feeling now. Now you are feeling the dark and evil side of the Allspark… Just think of everyone you love and it will become pure and you won't feel a thing."_

The first thing I thought of was my Dad. He was a man that I loved with all my heart who I thought I could never live without. Then there was Sam and Mikaela. They were my friends and knew my secrets. Even though I never told them I really did love them.

Out of no where and image of the Autobots appeared in my head. They were all standing around me and smiling down at me. There smiles and optics held warmth… and welcome. It was as if they were accepting me and taking me in. I couldn't help but smile on the outside; by the look in there eyes they were taking me in.

_They are my family… I've always had them I just didn't know it._

Everything around me began to clear. All the Autobots were around me and keeping anyone from getting near me. I looked to the sky and let a tear fall down the side of my face. _Dad may be gone… but he knew I had another family waiting to take me in… Daddy even though your gone 'Thank you'_

"I've found my family," I whispered. All the Autobots bent down to me and smiled. They knew what I meant… and none of them were protesting.

**Okay if I make I sequel it will have more Bumblebee and Shell time. Since I didn't get much of that in this part. This was more of a build up of the moment. So write me telling me if you want a sequel. I'd like at least 5 request for one before I start to work on it.**


End file.
